Sweet Poison
by Mentally Challenged
Summary: it is another highschool bv fic so if you don't like bv than don't read and if you don't like highschool fics than don't read. Flames are welcomed i really dont care, but tell me whats wrong with it while flaming me k
1. hell

Sweet Poison  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will *Tears*  
  
Authors Note: My first BV fic, can't wait to here what you guys think. Well this is loosely based on my life, it can't be an exact replication of my life because one I'm not the daughter of the richest guy alive, two there's no Vegeta *sighs wistfully*, and three I don't have blue hair, even though I want blue hair, oh well I hope you enjoy! ***  
  
Glaring at everyone that even thought to come her way, Bulma shoved through the crowd of preps. It was all her moms fault for making her come to this school, just because her dad was the owner of Capsule Corps doesn't mean that she had to go to a rich and snotty public school and be forced to talk to the rich and famous wannabes. She could still hear her mothers voice warning her about making "new and better friends" than that "gutter trash" that she 'use' to hang out with.  
  
Bulma swung her blue haired head around as she heard a gasp from behind her; a pair of fake blue eyes and blonde hair met her. The girl smiled up at her in open admiration.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked in a monotone voice that screamed I'm going to kill you.  
  
"Aren't you Bulma Briefs heir of Capsule Corps and the daughter to the smartest and richest man on Earth!" the girl sounded as though she were stating the facts rather than asking a question. Her voice was rolling in so much excitement that Bulma had to stop herself from puking.  
  
"Yeah so," Bulma walked away, her baggy pants swishing as she walked away from the horribly idiotic blonde girl.  
  
Looking around, Bulma tried to find some resemblance of an office of some sort, or someone who looked like they knew where the office is. She doubted any of these people even knew what an office is than where it is. She stopped silently in front of some stairs and sat down going over were the office would be.  
  
"Well, since I KNOW that I've been past these stair before that means that I'm going around in circles. Why couldn't the office be in the front of the school like every other normal school, I swear when I find out who did these building plans I'm going to kill them."  
  
"Well then I'd suggest you ask someone where the office is," a deeply masculine voice sounded behind her. She stood up and turned around swinging her blue hair in a sharp arch. She stared at the guy who spoke, he had a perfect body, if not a little short, with rigid muscles and beautiful features. She thought of how his hair must be like every other guys here, in short spikes, she burst out laughing when she saw that it really resemble a raven's butt. "What's so funny girl, do you think that you're the only one that's allowed to look like this or is it that I'm so incredibly hot when you thought I'd be like all the other guys?"  
  
"Neither," Bulma said gaining control over herself, "it's just that your hair looks like a ravens butt." With that she burst out laughing again, unable to control herself when she saw his expression at her words. Even his scowl couldn't damper her amusement.  
  
  
  
Ok I no that its short, but its only the first chappy and I want to know if I should continue this story or not so RevieW and FlamE and tell me everything wrong so I can change it K. Love u byes. 


	2. strangness

Sweet Poison  
  
Ok everyone I don't own DBZ and I have no clue if I put this on every chapter or not so any hints maybe just one?  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, her laughter still clear on her face. He was scowling at her, his expression would normally make someone run in terror, but Bulma just stood there smiling amusedly up at him. (There on the stairs remember people).  
  
"I was going to tell you where the office was, but I decided against it," Vegeta turned to leave only to be stopped when Bulma jumped on his back screaming.  
  
"NO! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE THE OFFICE IS!" everyone stopped to stare at the crazy girl that had jumped on the really bitchy guys back. Vegeta's eyes looked like they were popping out of his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled making all the people staring at them snicker as he through Bulma off of him and down the stairs. Bulma jumped up and ran at him again grabbing hold of his leg as he tried to run away.  
  
"But you have to help me," Bulma whimpered pathetically playing the game that all guys fell for (yep they always fall for the I'm so sad and I'm crying thing). Vegeta looked down at her as if she were insane, no person, at least in this school, would ever grab on to him, yell at him, and humiliate herself to get him to do something before.  
  
"Fine woman," Vegeta said roughly picking her up and turning her around to go back down the stairs, "as long as you stop whimpering like some ugly bitch, wait let me correct myself, you are an ugly bitch."  
  
"I'm a beautiful bitch and you know it," Bulma said vainly sticking her nose in the air while following Vegeta down the hall, "your just jealous that I get more guys than you do."  
  
"Lucky for me I'm not into guys," Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact voice. A group of guys wearing pink (only in a prep school I swear) turned around.  
  
"Your not GAY!!!" they all yelled, "But you told Clare that you couldn't go out with her because she's not your 'type'! And only a gay guy would turn down Clare!"  
  
"Just because I turned down what you think is a hot chick, doesn't mean I'm gay!" Vegeta shouted blaringly, "It just means that I don't like her at all and if I had to spend any more time with her than I already do then I'd kill her!"  
  
  
  
All the guys looked at him as if he was crazy before huddling together whisper, it reminded Bulma of the girls and how they didn't want them to over her them. Bulma would have laughed but Vegeta pulled her away and pushed her throw a pair of double doors that she must have passed 500 times trying to find where the office is.  
  
"Here now I never want to see you again, goodbye and go to hell," Vegeta said to Bulma's back. She turned around only to see Vegeta turning around to leave; she stared at him for a while not understanding how a guy could be such a bitch.  
  
"THANKS VEGETA WE'LL HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME!" Bulma shouted, you could see Vegeta's shoulders hunch in rage or amusement at the way she disrespected him.  
  
Bulma turned around and walked into the office, the smiling lady's face didn't even falter under her glare as she sorted through her papers trying to find Bulma's schedule.  
  
  
  
So what do you think REVIEW, FLAME, DO SOMETHING!!! Well I'm sorry I just figured out the whole spacing thing thanks to my sister Evil Child she writes PV so you should go check her out if you like that stuff. Well see you next time. 


	3. class 1 k?

Sweet Poison  
  
  
  
Ok everyone knows that I don't own DBZ and I think everyone gets that and if you don't your just a dumbass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma snorted in dismay to see that she had English first period, she might be good in math, science, and history, but English is just not her forte. She started for class not understanding the G's and the B's that just popped up before the room numbers.  
  
  
  
"Hey you blonde girl," Bulma said looking at the girl to make sure she was listening, "Where in the name of God is this classroom. And what do the G's and the B's stand for?"  
  
  
  
"Well," the girl said sounding like a gay man (no offence if any one reading this is gay or not I'm just talking about the girlish-guyish voice that people usually associate with gay guys), "that classroom is just over there and the letters stand for blue and gold, k? Oh and aren't you Bulma Briefs the daughter of the richest man in the world?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
  
  
"Well my father is Mr. Guy the second richest man in the world and I just wanted to say that you are so last season and that my dad is going to be the richest man in the world and your dad isn't going to ruin that for us," she said in a matter-affect voice.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," much to the girls dismay Bulma just walked away not defending her title as the richest and started whispering to her friends about how the Brief's are really bankrupt and that it was all a fraud that they company was doing well.  
  
  
  
Bulma found her room, it turns out the girl had pointed in the opposite direction and that her room was really not in the art hall but in the English hall. The school's layout was so confusing Bulma knew that it would take her weeks to figure it out. It turns out her first period teacher was really nice. She was seated in the back next to another guy with huge hair that didn't really look like anything other than it didn't look like he washed it in a couple of decades.  
  
  
  
"HI, I'm Goku." The guys overly bright face and tone didn't remind her at all of the bitchy guy in the hallway, but there was some resemblance.  
  
  
  
"Are you in anyway related to the bitchy guy with the raven's butt hair?" Bulma asked taking in the mediocre classroom with no windows. The room had one door a huge white board the traditional for walls, the teacher's desk in the front corner opposite of the door, which was on the other corner. The desk's were set up so that there were chairs facing the other side of the room in rows of two, and there were chairs in the middle facing the board, there was an overhead in the middle and the little screen thingy was up over the board.  
  
  
  
"Raven's butt that's new," he said with a thoughtful expression on his face that looked like it hurt him. "Yeah well he's my cousin (I read that somewhere before sorry to who ever I took it from hope you don't mind cause I'm not changing it *nods head up and down*), how'd a nice girl like you meet a guy like him?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean a nice girl like me, you haven't even met me so how do you know I'm nice," Bulma said in a dangerously low voice, "and I met him in the hall, he showed me where the office was."  
  
  
  
"Yeah he would know that wouldn't he," Goku said ignoring what she said before.  
  
  
  
"Ok class here's your vocab word for today and after this were going to do a free write!" Everyone in the room groaned good naturally and started copying the word down and starting on the writing. 20 minutes to the end of class everyone got up to share their things, Bulma was a little iffy on sharing what she wrote but decided for it anyway.  
  
(This is a poem done by me and if you want to use it you can ask and say that it's by me ok, because if I see it up on other peoples sites then I will report you got it *looks around at guilty faces*)  
  
  
  
Caged  
  
Out of my cage  
  
I crawl  
  
Into a world of despair.  
  
Hostility to the sun  
  
Shudders through  
  
My stricken mind.  
  
  
  
Death is the breath  
  
Of air I breathe  
  
As light crawls into my eyes.  
  
  
  
I go back in my cage  
  
To live my life  
  
In the safety of  
  
Ignorance and darkness  
  
Of the despair outside my cage.  
  
  
  
When she was done everyone clapped politely and some people whispered freak, the whisper slowly spread along the room until the bell rang. Bulma went off to her next class hoping that it wouldn't be a disaster like first period was, she looked at her schedule and read Geometry PRE-AP and smiled wickedly hoping for even a little challenge here.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I'm done, now REVIEW BEFORE I CAST AN EVIL SPELL ON YOU AND TURN YOU ALL INTO MUNKIES *cackles insanely* ok sorry bout that now I now that this chapy wasn't as exciting as the others, but I'm trying to get this as close to my life as I can with Vegi-Shan in it so I hope you don't mind, and I'll definitely make the next chappy exciting k!!!! 


	4. there you are

Sweet Poison  
  
  
  
I still don't own DBZ and I never will.  
  
And to whoever said that I was 'snotty' I will have to say that I am if your talking in the sense that I look down on people, but if your talking about a rich people that looks down on non-cool people than I'm sorry but you got the wrong author.  
  
Well this is reposted cause it seems I made a mistake, *runs away from scary people throwing rotten food*, ok, I said that she didn't know his name but it does, thanks KAT for telling me that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned as she noticed the crowded stairways. Blondes were standing in huge masses of circles that took up half the hallway, while the foot ball players clustered together yelling about how they were going to win something.  
  
  
  
She looked between the two groups and started over to the blondes. Some of them noticed me and smiled while whispering to their 'friends' that I was coming their way. By the time I was over there all of them were turning around to see me.  
  
  
  
I snarled as they smiled at me, and then I ran straight threw them knocking them down to the ground. They looked at me in surprise as I bounded up the stairs and turned the corner. I stood in the middle in the hallway looking around for the math hall. The guy with the raven's butt for hair, Vegeta or something like that, and walked right up to him.  
  
  
  
His back was turned towards me so I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me weirdly. I looked to see who he was talking to, I heard his voice, so unless he was psycho and heard voices than he was talking to someone. No one was there so I looked down in confusion to see a small bald guy wit 6 balls on his head (I don't like him with hair, I don't like him at all, but he's just plain scary with hair) smiling up at me.  
  
"What do you want women?" He grounded out angrily. He looked agitated beyond belief, but I didn't know if it was at me, the bald guy, or both of us.  
  
  
  
"Where's the math hall?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"It depends on what math your in." Vegeta stated angrily.  
  
  
  
"Geometry PRE-AP." I said non-challently to see them both drop down anime- style. I smirked at their stupidity at assuming that I wasn't smart.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you." Vegeta said gruffly grabbing my arm and pulling me down a hall. I found this extremely odd since before he would barely touch me. After dragging me down a bunch of halls he grabbed the schedule out of my hand and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Do you really want to go to class today? I mean math on the first day of school has to be shitty." Vegeta stated.  
  
  
  
"IS that an offer to do something with you?" Bulma asked, "Because I don't even know who you are yet, you could be a jock or a wannabe bad boy, and I don't fuck people I don't know."  
  
Vegeta slammed her hard against the wall and snarled angrily at her, "My name is Vegeta and I have no idea what you mean by telling me that I'm a wannabe bad boy. And no that isn't an offer, why would I want to touch something as disgusting as you are? Your worthless, you probably don't even know what a good high is."  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, you are touching me right now and." Vegeta let her go and started to walk away. "BE THAT WAY YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD'VE FUCKED YOU ANYWAY!"  
  
  
  
How sad. oh well. Nothing random today, not in the mood. I'm moving; I have finals next week, a couple tests, projects, and early finals to deal with. And this took me an hour to write because my mind isn't working so I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. lost and meeting ChiChi

Sweet Poison  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
Authors Note: sorry for not writing and shit, kind of got caught up in finals and moving but. whatever  
Bulma strolled down the hallway hopelessly lost, the Vegeta guy did not take her down the right hallway, and she was getting thoroughly pissed. She slammed open the door to a classroom and strode in ignoring the stares of the other students she walked up to a teacher and shoved her schedule under his face.  
  
"Where is this room?" she asked politely as she could but still managing to sound pissed.  
  
"It's, I'm no good at directions, Kelly why don't you show. Ms. Briefs where her next room is." The teacher said already handing Bulma's schedule to a blonde cheerleader who was all smiles and skirt.  
"I'd be happy to!!! I mean I like love to help other like people out." The cheerleader said, and to Bulma's utter horrified dismay the class clapped for the wonderful one sentence speech that had pushed Bulma's anger a little closer to the edge.  
The cheerleader than proceeded to pull her down the many mazes of the halls and into the same hall that she had first asked Vegeta for directions at, "Here you are. Oh, and Bulma don't feel shy about trying out for the team, we'd love to have the richest girl in the world on our team."  
"Fuck off whore." Bulma said strolling into the classroom, she handed the teacher her schedule and the teacher gave her a seat in the back of the room.  
"Hi I'm ChiChi." A raven haired girl said in a monotone voice that sounded like she really did not want to be there, "My boyfriend sits next to you in English, he said you were cool so."  
"Well ChiChi I'm glad that you're finally going to grace us with your voice instead of your snores, but if your going to talk than answer a question instead of interrupting the class. Bulma I expected better of you and I doubt you know what."  
Bulma not paying attention answered the question and let herself sink back into her seat for the rest of the period. The bell rang and Bulma looked down at her schedule she had technology.  
  
"Hey ChiChi you think you can help me find my next class?" Bulma said looking over at the girl who was now standing in a red plaid mini skirt that was so small if she just raised it an inch her butt would be hanging out. She had a black top on that said 'bite me' and a pair of black knee- high stockings with skills stitched into the top of them.  
  
"Yeah sure, hey do you have fourth lunch?" ChiChi asked seemingly interested as Bulma set her schedule down and put her bag on the desk.  
"Yeah I think so, why?" Bulma asked as she and ChiChi walked out of the classroom and down the hall.  
"Because all my friends have fourth lunch and I thought that we could sit together."  
"Yeah sure. hey does that Vegeta guy have fourth lunch?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah he's an ass have you met him yet?" ChiChi proceeded to lead Bulma through a bunch of hallways and down the stairs.  
"Yeah I've met him twice, once I asked him where the office was and I had to jump on him to get him to show me, and the second I asked him where my math room was and he took me down a random hallway and asked if I would fuck him and when I said no he left me. I then wandered until I got pissed and walked into a room. nothing special you know usual crap from a boy- bitch." (Boy-bitch a really bitchy guy that is NOT a Bastard, cuz it's different k)  
"Sounds like him. here's your class meet me in the front of the Cafeteria at lunch k." and with that ChiChi left Bulma to deal with the lady with a high pitched voice, and the lady of course was the cheerleading coach.  
Ok, not that exciting but not that boring eh??? Next chappy horny boys in theatre arts and a confrontation with Vegeta in the Cafeteria. hope you like. 


End file.
